Interconnected Drabbles
by niceasice
Summary: "He must have a ten-foot pole stuck up his arse or something. Urgh! That bastard has some answering to do! That arrogant, pompous, egoti-" "Big words for such a little girl. Try not to choke on them." The title says it all.
1. Halfway Past Go

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

Author Note: I originally didn't write this for Gakuen Alice, so the characters might be a _tad_ OOC. But, hey, it's fanfiction, I can tweak the characters slightly, right? And anyway, I always thought some things in Gakuen Alice were a bit extreme. Oh well…

That's all from me (for now), so enjoy!

* * *

"I can't _believe_ he just did that! Did you see it? It was perfectly horrid of him!" Mikan seethed as she stormed down the hallway. "I mean, what was he _thinking_? God, I can't stand him!"

Her friends exchanged exasperated glances, not even attempting to be discreet. It's a good thing she was so caught up in her animosity. But then again, being the clumsy, dense, idiotic girl that she was, she probably wouldn't have noticed if all was tranquil.

She did, however, notice that they weren't exactly paying attention to her rant. "Hey, are you even listening?" Glaring at them, she paused for a brief second, before deciding that she didn't care.

"He must have a ten-foot pole stuck up his arse or something. Urgh! That bastard has some answering to do! That arrogant, pompous, egoti-"

"Big words for such a little girl. Try not to choke on them."

She whirled around, only to find the object of her frustrations leaning against the doorframe with an insufferable smirk on his face.

"You! How dare you show your face? How could you do that?"

Natsume faked a yawn and drawled, "Please, keep talking. I always yawn when I'm interested."

"Look here, you pretentious, overblown, self-centered jerk!"

"I would like to insult you, but the sad truth is that you wouldn't understand me…"

"Oh, yeah?" Mikan challenged. "Try me."

The room was filled with a crackling tension so strong that not even an axe would be able to make a dent in it. The spectators nearby swore they could see lightning jump between the two.

"Programming today is a race between software engineers striving to build bigger and better idiot-proof software and the universe trying to produce bigger and better idiots. So far,' he gestured towards her, 'it appears that the universe is winning." Seeing her slightly confused and bewildered expression, he couldn't help but let his smirk gain a mocking edge. "Rich Cook. One of my favorites."

"W-well…" She spluttered.

"Albert Einstein once said 'If _A_ is success in life, then _A_ equals _x_ plus _y_ plus _z_. Work is _x_; _y_ is play; and _z_ is keeping your mouth shut. You need to work on _z_."

That gained a few appreciative chuckles from the bystanders, who knew that she had a tendency to ramble. It was one of her many attributes that made so endearing. Not many were able to resist her charm. Even a brick wall would be beaming after spending 10 seconds with her.

Pouting, she sought out her best friend from the group of on-lookers and mouthed 'HELP!'

Her best friend promptly replied with, "You brought this on yourself, you can fix it yourself." However, the others suspected that she was merely enjoying the free entertainment, and planned on savoring is for as long as possible. It was not hard to guess, with the small smile dancing along her lips. And anyway, they were also quite amused by the duo's little spat, and as such, did not make any attempt to stop them.

"It's true, little girl-" He was interrupted by a cry of out rage, but continued regardless. "-You asked for it."


	2. Of Writing Desks and Ravens

And once again, it's November. That oh-so magical time of the year in when people disappear into their homes for days on ends, receiving next to no sleep, glued to their computers, frantically typing away.

Now, to those clueless people going "what is this person on about?" it is time for NaNoWriMo! NaNoWriMo stands for National Novel Writing Month, in which you have to write 50,000 words in November. Yeah, I know, it's a lot, but NaNoWriMo is about quantity, not quality.

I know it's a couple of days into November already, but check it out! Its loads of fun! I think…Or at least I hope…It's my first year doing it, wish me luck!

Anyway, seeing as I'll be churning out the pages for NaNoWriMo, I probably won't be updating for awhile. So…enjoy! :)

* * *

Ruka was ever so slightly mystified. He had been reading parts of Alice in Wonderland to Peter Peter, his bunny. Peter Peter looked exactly like the bunny from Alice in Wonderland, the one that led Alice down the hole. He was the most adorable thing, with his silky, snow-white coat and his little bobble of a tail and the way his nose twitched when he was eating and his-

But that's not the point. The point was that Ruka was mystified about a riddle he had come across. It went like this: Why is a raven like a writing desk?

He had puzzled over it for days. Weeks, even! He had turned it inside out, looked at it from every angle and used all the riddle-solving techniques he knew. Groaning, he let his head fall into his arms.

When he had asked Natsume, who was now debating over some random topic with Mikan, at first all he got was a smirk and a 'really? Alice in Wonderland? Dude…' A few minutes later, after constant pestering, Natsume had finally given his an answer. Too bad it was the exact same answer he had.

When he heard that, he had almost given up right there and then. Natsume was one of the smartest people he knew. If he didn't know, then no one did.

He glanced up as someone slid into the seat beside him. Hotaru raised an eyebrow and stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Well you look like shit."

It was true. Ruka had gotten almost no sleep for a couple of nights in a row, just going through the riddle over and over. He had never hated anything more than Alice in Wonderland before. Why did he decide to read it to Peter Peter?

"Thanks for that. It's just what I need."

"Anytime. But seriously, what's wrong?"

Would she mock him for this? Probably, but she was just about the only person on par, or even higher, than Natsume in terms of IQ. He might as well give it a shot. If he didn't, then it would haunt him for the rest of his miserable, depressing, wretched existence.

"I can't answer this riddle and it's been on my mind for a couple of weeks. Do you want to hear it?" As she tilted her head in agreement, he continued. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

She blinked for a few seconds, seemingly in shock, before sniggering. "Really? Alice in Wonderland?"

'Why does everyone, or at least the people I've asked, do that?' He wondered. 'It's a smidge irking, and if they think Alice in Wonderland was so immature, then how do they recognize the quote-riddle-thingy? Poorly explained, but you get the point. Or not…You see, because they think it's immature, they wouldn't read it or do anything to do with Alice in Wonderland. And the only way to recognize the quote-riddle-thingy is to do thing associated with Alice in Wonderland, right?

He was quite rudely snapped out of his mini mind-rant by a certain raven-haired lady. "Do you want to hear this or not?" She raised an eyebrow. God, how he wished he could do that…

Suddenly, his brain started functioning properly, "What, do you know the answer? Yes, please, please, _please,_ tell me. It's driving me insane! I _need_ to know."

"Because there is a 'b' in both and an 'n' in neither." And with that, she stood up and gracefully walked away.

Ruka could only watch, open mouthed, as she retreated. "Dude, you're staring," Koko informed as he draped himself over Ruka's shoulders. "Looks like _someone's_ in l-o-v-e…"

"What? No, what are you talking about?" Ruka jumped, looking very much like he just received an electric shock. Koko just cackled as he darted away.

Great, now everyone was going to think he had a crush on Hotaru, which he did not. And 'there is a 'b' in both and an 'n' in neither'? Now he was even more confused. Sighing, Ruka buried his head in his arms. He was definitely getting no sleep tonight…


End file.
